Daughter of the Sea
by RaynieJay
Summary: Percy has a dream about 2 girls and a dog. Is it possible for one of them to be his twin sister? How did she survive on her own all these years? Labryrinth never got destroyed. Rated T to be safe. Not gonna get graphic. Don't own anything.
1. The Dream, The Quest, and a Gun

**Here is the first chapterrr(: ENJOOOOOOOY! I'm not continuing until I finish my other story "A Sporting Love"(: If you haven't read it, PLEASE DO! Oh and review(: I'm doing the same thing for this story as I did for that one! Lyrics and you tell me the song it is in the review! This is a classic so if you don't get it, that's kind of sad(:**

Just a small town girl

Livin in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

goin anywhere

Just a city boy

born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

it goes on and on and on and on.(:

* * *

><p><em>A girl was standing in the middle of a cavern that looked like a room with a tunnel on each wall. She looked about 16 or 17. She had dark brown wavy hair that went down to her waist and had twigs in it and pieces of grass. It was an exact replica of my mothers. The girl had on a white dress that was covered in mud. She had a little girl with her, holding her hand. She had blonde hair in a braid and looked to be about six or so with a white dress that looked like the older girls. They were both pretty tall for their ages and next to them was a dog. No bigger than a Jack Russell. Her fur was dark brown with splotches of light brown, grey and black. The older girl had in her hand, a knife. It had a Greek word on it. One that I recognized. <em>παλιρροιακό κύμα. _It meant tidal wave in English. _

_Suddenly, there were a bunch of thudding noises coming from every tunnel. The girl looked confident. Like she could handle what was coming. The thuds got closer and closer until standing there were hellhounds. Blocking every entrance. The dog started barking, but even she looked frightened._

"_Paisley. It's okay. We'll make it." Then she turned to the little girl. "Nora, you know the plan right?" The girl said with a melodic, very soothing, beautiful voice and the little girl-Nora I'm guessing- nodded fearfully. She looked back up. Hellhounds were just standing there. Waiting for her to make the first move. Knowing they will win. Then the girl lifted up her dress, put her knife in a sheath, strapped on to her leg, lifted up her arms and pushed out in front of her. Water exploded from her hands and the little girl jumped on her back. She sprayed down one tunnel and followed the water as fast as she could with the girl on her back and the dog at her heels. The hellhounds were whimpering and running back. She came to an intersection and she went left. I thought she might stop and wait, but she kept going. She came to two tunnels and turned right. She kept running and running. Once she stopped and she turned around and she shot more water out of her hands and it froze at the entrance of the tunnel she came from. The room she was in now had pictures and drawings on the walls. The ceiling had a picture of Prometheus holding fire. It looked like she was trapped. She turned her head so she was looking straight at me. Her sea green eyes staring at my dream form. Then she collapsed, but not before mouthing one word. 'Help.' _

I woke up with a start. I had sweat coating my forehead. I had to talk to Chiron. That girl, whoever she was, needed help. Someone started knocking on my cabin door.

"Percy? Percy? Are you okay in there?" Annabeth calls to me.

"Yeah yeah. Just a dream." I say getting up to open the door for her.

"Just a dream? Anything you need to tell me about?"

"Uh yeah. Let me get changed first and then I'll tell you about it. Okay?" I say.

"Alright, but hurry up Seaweed Brain or else we'll be late for breakfast." She says before closing the door. I throw on an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some shorts and walk out the door.

"So?" She says.

"Well there was this girl-"

"Was she pretty?"

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." I say taking her hand while she blushes.

"Anyways, she was standing in this room-like cavern thing with tunnels on every side. The girl was just standing there with this tiny dog next to her and a little girl holding her hand. Then I heard thuds coming from every tunnel and then a ton of hellhounds were blocking every entrance and she just stood there and so did they just waiting for her to make a move and then she put her arms out in front of her and pushed and water exploded from her and the little girl jumped on her back. All the hellhounds ran back and then she turned and looked at me, said help and then she collapsed." I tell her.

"We need to tell Chiron. She's in serious trouble. The hellhounds will come back for her." She says looking around for Chiron, I'm assuming.

"I know, but where do you think she would be?" I wonder.

"If I had to guess. I would say the Labyrinth. I mean where else would there be tunnels connecting to a cavern? I'm not positive though, Percy." She says still looking. "Come on there he is." She starts jogging over there so I follow.

"Well hello. Annabeth. Percy." He says. "You look troubled. Anything wrong?" He asks.

"Yeah. It's about a dream I had." I say.

"Go on." He says patiently. I tell him exactly what I told Annabeth.

"They are in trouble. All three of them. Big trouble. I honestly don't know who they are or where they came from, but they are in trouble." Just then Rachel came walking up.

"Hey guys. Wha-" She starts, but then green smoke comes out from her mouth.

_Four half-bloods shall delve into the endless maze_

_To find the forgotten in the cavern ablaze_

_Two shall be found and none shall be lost_

_Bring her back safely, no matter the cost_

Then Rachel says "t's up?" Like nothing happened.

"I believe we have a new prophecy." Chiron tells her.

"Oh did I do that?" She says.

"I believe you did." Chiron says back.

"Oh okay. Well bye!" She says then walks off.

"Can we call a Counselors meeting?" I ask.

"Very good idea, Percy. During breakfast I shall announce it." Chiron says walking off. I start following him. Annabeth walks after me.

"What do you think it means?" She asks.

"Well I know what the last line means. At least I'm pretty sure. I just don't know why we have to bring her back safely. Why is she so important?"

"So you think it's the girl from your dream?"

"Well yeah. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I ask.

"We're going back into the Labyrinth."

* * *

><p>"Attention Counselors!" Chrion called. Everyone quieted down. "We have a new prophecy. Annabeth. Care to recite it?"<p>

"Sure. Four half bloods shall delve into the endless maze. To find the forgotten in the cavern ablaze. Two shall be found and none shall be lost. Bring her back safely no matter the cost."

"Well. We know what the first line means. That one is really obvious. Four halfbloods go back into the Labirynth. But which four?" Thalia asks.

"Well Percy had the dream. So I believe he should be one." Annabeth says and then turns to me and says "If you want to that is."

"Wait. What dream?" Clarisse asks.

"Percy? Wanna tell them?" I nod in response.

"Well last night I had a dream. About this girl. She was standing with a little girl and a dog in the middle of this cavern room-like place with tunnels on every side. Then hellhounds were surrounding her. She looked so calm and the she put her arms out in front of her and pushed and water exploded out of her and the little girl jumped on her back. It pushed the hellhounds back and then she ran and she just kept running, turning everytime she came to an intersection. Then she ran into this room thing and iced the entrance over, asked me to help and then she just collapsed."

"Well. What did she look like?" Piper asks.

"She had dark brown wavy hair that went down to her waist, sea green eyes, pretty tall. I'd say about 5'8 or so. And she was really pale. She had on no shoes and a white dress with rips at the bottom."

"Interesting." She says.

"Anyway. Who's going on the quest?" Thalia asks.

"I think Annabeth should definitely go. I mean she knows more about the Labirynth than any of us." I say looking at Annabeth.

"And I think Percy should go. Like I said earlier. He knows what she looks like." Annabeth says. "Now we just need two more. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Piper says.

"Alright. One more." I say.

Jason steps up. "I'm in."

"Great." Chiron says clapping his hands together. "You four shall take the day to rest and leave in the morning at dawn. At Zeus' Fist. Meeting dismissed." Then he walked out.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack. See ya guys later at the campfire." Piper says leaving.

"I think we all should." I say standing up. Annabeth stands up with me and grabs my hand and we leave.

"I'm nervous, Percy. Remember what happened last time we went down there?" Annabeth says nervously.

"We'll be fine. You worry too much." I tell her sounding a bit worried myself. She's too deep in thought to respond so we just keep on walking to her cabin.

"See ya at the campfire, Wise Girl."

"Bye Seaweed Brain." She says smiling at the memory.

* * *

><p>Atalanta's POV<p>

I woke up feeling as if I had just died. Knowing my life I probably almost did. I felt something wet lick my face. Paisley. I found her down here when I was six. She's been with me ever since. Then I felt a tiny finger poking my face. Nora. I found her down here when she was just a little baby. I was around eleven. I don't know where she came from, but I'm glad I saved her.

"Atalanta? Wake up please." I felt her lay her head on my chest. I opened my eyes. What I saw wasn't good. We were in a cage. Not just any cage. It was one of those metal ones with no bars, just walls, but luckily we had one light hanging from the top. It was pretty spacy, but did I mention it was metal? The only thing I knew was that we were moving and it was getting hotter by the minute. I was sweating like a pig. Paisley was panting and Nora looked like she was about to pass out. I have to be strong. Come on Atalanta pull yourself together. Be strong for Nora's sake.

"Hi sweetie." I say as I smooth her hair down. "Your braid's a little messed up. Would you like me to fix it for you?" I ask her, trying to sound normal and like I have everything under control.

"I know what you're trying to do. I know you have no idea where we are. I know, but yeth pleathe." She says with a lisp because of her missing front tooth.

"So do you know what happened?" I ask her while she sits in front of me.

"I really don't know. I juthst woke up a little bit before you did." Okay. That doesn't help, but I need a plan to get out of here. Come on, Atalanta. Think. Think. _Think._ You can make it out of anything. Any situation. You do it all the time. You just have to think.

"Hey Atalanta?" Nora says in a soft voice.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you fink we'll make it out?" She asks me worriedly.

"I honestly don't know." I told her calmly while finishing up her braid.

"But I fought you always have a plan." I just can't reply to that.

"Do you know who my mommy and daddy is?"

"No sweetie. I told you. I just found you down here. No one was around."

"Oh." She says sniffling.

"Come here." I say and she stands up and sits in my lap. Then Paisley starts barking.

"Paisley hush." I say sternly. She doesn't stop. The lock clicks.

"Hello." Then 3 bowls of mush are set in, the door slams, and the lock clicks shut before I even have time to get Nora off my lap and bolt for the exit. I reach for the mush and sniff it. Nora does the same.

"Ewwy. How do they exthepect me to eat this thtuff?" Then she makes a gagging motion and laughs. I just chuckle. That's all that seems possible now. I used to always laugh when I was with Hephaestus. Now I never do.

I should probably tell you about my past. Well. My name is Atalanta Jackson. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father is Poseidon. I supposedly have a twin brother named Percy. My mother couldn't keep both of us. Later, I realized it was because together, our scent couldn't be covered by anything. Monsters would be after us every day. So she had to give one of us up. Don't ask me why she chose me, but when-or if- I meet her, I'm gonna find out. Anyways. I was sent down into the Labyrinth to live with Hephaestus. Then my mother's, father's, brother's, and everyone else's memories of me were erased by Hera. Therefore, letting me live. Hephaestus took me in, and I lived with him til I was four. He made me my knife, Tidal Wave, then he sent me out to live on my own, fight for myself. I have been hunted everyday of my life since then. It wasn't so bad when I was little, but now since I'm older, it has been getting worse and worse.

As for Paisley, I found her when I was six years old. She was hurt. When I found her, she looked up at me and started whimpering. She got up and tried to walk over to me. She automatically fell. She had a sprained leg. Or paw. Whichever you prefer. I knew I had to help her. I couldn't leave her. I just couldn't. I couldn't kill her either. I knew I could help her and so I did. She's been with me through everything since then. Through thick and thin. Whatever that means.

Which brings me to Nora. She's a demigod. Like me. I'm just not sure who her mother/father is. She likes dresses and pretty things. If I had to guess, I would say Aphrodite, but she's strong and tough like an Ares kid and she can also sing and heal like an Apollo kid, but she loves heights and the sky even though she has never seen it, I've told her about it though. As for how I found her, I was walking down a tunnel, just meandering, trying to find something to do before monsters came after me and I saw a crib. I figured it was nothing at first, but then I heard crying. Paisley and I started running towards it and when we got there. I knew I had to keep her. I've raised her like my own, since she was a baby.

The lock clicks again. Dang, when will they just leave us alone?

"You're being moved." I couldn't see who it was because the light behind him was making him a silhouette. I start to get out, but he puts his hand on my chest and pushes me back.

"Nice try. Turn around." Well might as well listen, considering I can't go anywhere. So I turn around. I hear him chuckle behind me.

"They said you were a fighter. Looks like they were wrong." He says in a taunting voice. Stay calm Atalanta. I feel ropes wrap around my hands. Idiots. This stuff can't contain me. I trained myself on how to get out of these and then I taught Nora and I don't understand how they can tie Paisley up.

"You take her." He says to whoever is behind him. I feel strong hands grab my elbows. I try not to hiss in pain as he drags me out.

I know where we are. One of Hephaestus' forges. The one in Mount St. Helens. The one my twin brother blew up. Apparently he's the savior of Olympus so it's probably disrespectful to say he's an idiot, but he is. I look behind me to see who is dragging me. He roughly pushes my head back around. Time to pull out the charm.

"Aren't hostages supposed to be comfortable?"

"Shut up."

"I'd rather not, ya know?"

"I said shut up."

"Yeah. I realize that, but _I_ said I'd rather not." He didn't reply to that.

"Excuse me sir? Can I have some wate-" But before I could finish, he threw me into _another_ cage. Oh great. One with a view. Meaning not metal just chain. Sort of like a dog crate.

"I was talking." I say to the guy who threw me in here.

"I'd rather you not."

"I want some water _and _I want out."

"Too bad."

"Whatever. Where's Nora? Are we sharing a cage? And where's Paisley? Is they going to be joining us shortly? Maybe for a cup of tea?" He responds by hitting my cage.

"Will you not anthewer my quethtions?" Then I hear Nora.

"Thir? Will you pleathe put me down? I would apprethiate it very much." She says in her most angelic voice.

"No." He says gruffly.

Where'th Paithsley and Atalanta?" Then she comes into sight being carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He opens my cage and throws her in.

"Ever hear of the term gentleness?" I say then Paisley comes running around the corner.

"Get the dog." He says.

"Paithsley! Keep running!" Nora screams while laughing. I manage a small smile.

The thing he says next, makes me want to hurl. "Get the gun."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter UNOOOOOO! It was amazing wasn't it? Just kidding(: Okay sooo I'm not updating this story til I finish my other one! I might get bored though and update. Just don't count on it okay? Kay! ANYWAYS REVIEWWWWWWWW! PLEASEEEE?(:<strong>

**Should Atalanta join the Hunters? Or should I add an OC for her to be with OR should I pick a camper for her to be with? **

**Who do you think Nora's parent should be? Zeus, Aphrodite, or Apollo? If she is a daughter of Aphrodite then she's gonna be a rebel.(: **

**~RaynieJay**


	2. Fucking Anon's

**This is to the reviewer named "Anon" **

**It takes place after The Last Olympian. Yes, Annabeth and Percy are dating, and READ THE MOTHERFUCKING SUMMARY. It clearly states that in my version it DID NOT GET DESTROYED. Like I flat out typed that exactly. **

**Here it is exactly if you would like that. **

**Percy has a dream about 2 girls and a dog. Is it possible for one of them to be his twin sister? How did she survive on her own all these years? _Labryrinth never got destroyed._ Rated T to be safe. Not gonna get graphic. Don't own anything.**

**Do you see it now? **

**Good Lord.**

**Wow, that was really snappy of me. Oh well, not erasing it.**

**~RaynieJay**


	3. I'm sorry guys

**I might be deleting this account. My sister found it and was about to read all of my stories and I'm fucking pissed because I told her not to but she did anyway and I'm fucking pissed. So yeah, sorry, but I might. I mean this is my PERSONAL stuff. This is what I enjoyed doing and I've been working on this one chapter of "Life At The Wilderness school for MONTHS now and I feel like it's really good but my sister had to go and be a bitch because this is like my diary... I don't care if you read it and I don't know you but when you read it and you KNOW me, it's too personal to share. **

**I sent her one of my one-shots because she begged me and begged me and just wore me down and after she copied it and pasted it into google and she fucking found this page. **

** I feel like I can't really trust her. I mean this is MY stuff. This shouldn't involve her. She SAID she wouldn't read it, but she does anyway and that's not okay. I'll probably post these somewhere else and as soon as I'm about to, I'll update you guys and you can message me if you want to know. **

**I just can't fucking deal with some people. **

**I have trust issues with all the stuff that happened with my dad... My mom still doesn't know I know about it, but yeah. This makes me realize why I can't trust people. You may think I'm being a drama queen, but this is PERSONAL. **

**~RaynieJay**

**Also, I just noticed...**

**My fanfic Daughter of the Sea has 771 views.**

**Fight or Flight (my Maximum Ride fic) has 5,158 views.**

**My Life at the Wilderness School has 11,306 views, along with 58 followers, 47 favorites, and 89 reviews.**

**And to top it all off:**

**A Sporting love has 35,966 views, 101 followers, and 112 favorites. I'm crying. I'm sobbing. Thank you guys so much.**

**This means so much to me. My stories aren't even that good and I have 101 followers, 112 favorites. And 35,966 have took the time out of their day to LOOK at my story. I just can't even. This may not seem like much to some really fantastic writer but it means so, SO much to me. You guys are the greatest.**


	4. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**Hiiii. I kind of gave you guys a scare, didn't I? Sorry about that.**

**I talked to my sister about this whole thing. It literally took hours, but she promised she wouldn't go through my stories again and she really doesn't want me to delete them because she knows I worked hard on them, so I don't think I'm going to delete them, but I am going to go back and edit all my stories... ALL OF THEM. They need a lot of work... I might actually change the names of some of them, but I'll put up a poll if I think of a name. So you guys probably won't get another chapter for a while and I will probably finish "A Sporting Love" before I do anything with "Life at the Wilderness School" because I started it first. That's not a promise or anything but "A Sporting Love" is so close to being finished and I REALLY want to finish it. But before I do anything, I'm going to edit the chapters of all my stories so that'll take a while. You probably won't hear from me anytime soon, I just really want to improve my stories cause when I first started this account, I wasn't really working hard at making them good stories, but I want to now. I want to make them good stories with proper grammar, commas in the right places, the whole 9 yards so if you want to go back and read them again, you can, but you don't have to. I'm just telling you guys! **

**Again, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. You guys are so amazing and so sweet. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**~RaynieJay**


End file.
